


golden boy

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cockrings, Collars, Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Petplay, Side Seongsang, belly bulge, overuse of the words pup & puppy, side jonggi, side woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Hongjoong shows off his new puppy for the first time.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 211





	golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi I like petplay and I also like hohong
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <3

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Hongjoong asked for the millionth time, running his fingers through Yunho’s soft locks. His fingertips knocked against the headband containing the golden retriever look-alike ears they’d commissioned from someone weeks ago. He traced them to one fluffy ear, squeezing the floppy fabric gently. 

Yunho nodded as much as he could with Hongjoong’s grip upon him, the golden tail they had custom ordered lodged firmly within him wagging with each subtle movement. “This is what all of our training has been for, right?” He smiled, making Hongjoong’s heart skip with the same intensity as when their eyes first met years ago. “I know you love these events, and I want you to enjoy the things you love too.”

“Yunho …” He leaned down to gently kiss his puppy’s forehead, cupping his cheeks. “I’m sorry for doubting you. Since it’s your first event, I won’t punish you for mistakes.” Hongjoong scooted closer to the edge of the bench. “Don’t take that as an invitation to misbehave though, otherwise I won’t be nice. Understood, pup?”

Yunho, hearing his cue, wiggled his hips in response. It would, quite possibly, be the last time he spoke for the evening. Hongjoong reached for the bag at his side and dug around within it, producing a reflective golden collar with an equally golden tag hanging from the front. It was his favorite to dress Yunho in, the tag engraved in black lettering that read his name on one side and puppy on the other. He lifted it, wrapping it around Yunho’s neck and clicking it into place. Given he wore it often, the size was already preset and fit snugly against his throat. Hongjoong reached into the bag once more, returning with a black cockring. He dropped to the floor and wasted no time in reaching for Yunho’s length, still soft and untouched, and carefully worked it on until it fit snugly beneath his balls. The chances of him getting off without Hongjoong’s explicit permission grew ever smaller.

“Ready for your paws, pup?” He questioned softly. Yunho nodded enthusiastically and Hongjoong chuckled. Tugging the bag towards him, he fished around for several seconds, before he located what he was looking for. Paws of the same golden fur as Yunho’s ears, created by the same person. Yunho happily accepted them as Hongjoong slide them into place, tightening the string near the wrist area to reduce the chance of them falling off while in use. 

Finally, he sat back, appreciating the sight of his boyfriend before him. Only the best for his good boy.

“What a gorgeous puppy you are,” he praised, Yunho launching into a full body wiggle. “My good, golden boy.” He finished his words with the appearance of a short golden leash. It was just long enough to allow Hongjoong to lead Yunho around but also just short enough to avoid getting uncomfortably tangled in his limbs. Hongjoong clipped it onto Yunho’s collar, tilting his boyfriend’s head back by his chin. “Are you ready to show everyone how good you are?”

Yunho raised his pawed feet into a begging pose and accentuated the action with a soft bark.

“Good boy.” Hongjoong rose and set their bag back upon the bed. The last thing he pulled from within was a tiny silicone bone, bright yellow and meticulously maintained—Yunho’s favorite toy. He held it out to his puppy. “Hold this until I tell you to drop it. Can you do that for me?”

Yunho responded by leaning up to happily accept the toy. He looked fucking adorable, sitting there at attention holding his bone. Hongjoong couldn’t help but reach out and ruffle his hair once more. Taking his leash in one hand, he tugged his cute puppy boyfriend towards the door of their private dressing room.

The place they were in happened to be one of Hongjoong’s guilty pleasures, something he had only recently felt comfortable enough to share with his boyfriend. A party, sort of, where petplay enthusiasts like himself, aka other ‘owners,’ met up to show off their cute pets and the tricks they had learned. In basic terms, a dog show for human pets—not just dogs either. Despite Hongjoong’s fears, Yunho had responded enthusiastically about it and rather than shun him like he had expected, wanted to take their relationship in that direction. Hongjoong had been surprised but he’d accepted it nonetheless. Being a smaller owner with a larger pet … That alone turned him on more than he would ever admit. 

It had been months since Hongjoong had dared set foot there. He hadn’t been to a single party since they had begun dating and, truthfully, he was itching to return. Hongjoong had kept in contact with every owner there, minus a new one, so he was pretty familiar with them, but he was still fairly excited to meet up with everyone again.

After what felt like forever, Hongjoong finally eased the door open and motioned for Yunho to carefully crawl through it. His puppy obeyed and Hongjoong trailed after him, revealing the main room for their viewing pleasure. Large and open, it contained four black leather couches positioned in a circle around the outside edges. The center of the room contained a large table covered in various supplies, ranging from toys to lubricant to boxes of condoms. Upon the far wall was a single door, the exit to outside, while the one at their back contained four, each concealing a dressing room. Overhead, dim yellow lights cast mood lighting around the area, creating a laid back atmosphere that often calmed even the most rowdy pets. 

There were a total of four people in the room already, two of them seated on opposite couches. One of the pairs he recognized, them being Park Seonghwa and his kitten, Kang Yeosang, who was curled up in his lap and playfully batting at a feather toy the man was dangling over him. The other pair Hongjoong wasn’t familiar with, a rather broad shouldered man with brown hair. At his feet sat a lanky, long-limbed redhead with fox-like ears perked up on either side of his head. He was sitting obediently, though his eyes zeroed in on Yunho within seconds.

Seonghwa perked up as Hongjoong entered the room, lifting his other hand from Yeosang’s head to offer a friendly wave. “Hey, Hongjoong! Nice to see you around again.”

Hongjoong tugged Yunho over to one of the free couches and plopped into it, his puppy looking up at him with curious eyes and the faintest blush on his cheeks; his focus was one hundred percent on his owner. He smiled, tilting his head towards the other people. Yunho picked up on what he wanted quickly, turning around and sitting at his owner’s feet in much of the same position as the unknown pet across the way.

“Hey! Nice to see you too, Seonghwa.” He glanced at Yeosang, the kitten watching him with an inquisitive expression. “Is Yeosang being a good kitten today?”

Seonghwa chuckled. “Don’t let his cute face fool you; he’s an absolute menace like always.” The kitten batted his lashes up at his owner,  _ accidentally _ dropping his arm against Seonghwa’s clothed cock. Which only proved his point. Seonghwa, however, was well-equipped for dealing with his pet, and turned his attention back to Hongjoong. “San and Wooyoung are still getting ready. In the meantime, let me introduce you to our newest members. This is Jongho and his fox, Mingi; they’re both fairly new to this.”

Hongjoong smiled in a friendly gesture. “Welcome to the scene. My pup here is new as well; first time here, actually. So you’re not alone.” He placed a hand possessively between Yunho’s ears. “Nice to meet you guys.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Jongho replied softly, dipping his head out of respect. “Excited to be here.”

“Is he naughty? He’s awfully behaved for a fox.” Hongjoong leaned back against cool leather, hand tightening around the leash in his hand. 

“Oh don’t be fooled,” Jongho chuckled. “He’s been … difficult to tame.” 

“Hmm, I can imagine.” The fox perked up as Hongjoong looked him over, head cocking to the side in silent challenge. He had the appearance of fire, ready to pounce at any moment, and it was clear in the tension coiled in his muscles. Everything about him was red and bold, from the ears on his head, to his hair color, to the red and black striped stockings spanning up his legs and clinging to his thighs. Jongho had tasted danger and that appealed to Hongjoong more than he would ever vocalize.

Just as he finished his observations, the sound of another door opening captured his attention. Hongjoong turned his head and was met with the sight of Wooyoung bare-chested, a white-ink tattoo in the shape of a sun in the center of his chest. Behind him trailed San, black bunny ears wired to droop forwards on either side of his head. He was wearing nothing but a black harness laced delicately over his chest, framing his nipples and accentuating his muscles in all the right ways, and a simple black tie coiled into a cute bow in the center of his throat. San was the only pet who walked on two legs, something they had taken advantage of in the past, and Hongjoong whistled appreciatively as he spotted the leash and tiny collar attached to his small cock.

“Hongjoong! I’m so happy you joined us tonight!” Wooyoung exclaimed, flopping down on the last available couch. San crawled onto it after him, offering a flash of the black fluffy tail nestled within, before swinging his legs up so they could drape across his owner’s lap; his eyes settled on Yunho curiously. “Got yourself a new pet, eh? He’s a strong, handsome stud.”

“Isn’t he?” Hongjoong mused, pulling Yunho’s leash taut. “He’s eager to learn and loves to please. Puppy, beg for me.” 

Yunho obeyed, pushing himself onto his knees with his paws bent at the wrist. He side-eyed his owner with the cutest puppy eyes Hongjoong had ever seen, the latter cooing a praise as he reached out to gently scratch at his chin. 

“Good boy. Stay.” Hongjoong scooted closer, reaching down to fist Yunho’s cock. Even flaccid, he was large, so much so that Hongjoong was barely able to wrap his full hand around it. Whether that meant Yunho was big or his hand was tiny remained to be seen. His puppy’s thighs trembled as Hongjoong stroked him to semi-hardness, all eyes in the room upon them. “A good stud, perfect for breeding.”

“Oh?” Seonghwa interjected. “Do you have a reliable source for that claim?” Playful banter—Hongjoong met it with a smirk.

“Reliable source is me.” He let go of Yunho, leaning back up and flattening his palm between his broad shoulders. “I’m sure if I could have puppies, he’d have found a way by now.”

“That good, hm? I’m a little jealous.” The words were followed by a hiss as Yeosang bit into Seonghwa’s hand a tad too hard, showcasing his displeasure at the comment. “Naughty kitten,” Seonghwa scolded, and Yeosang’s back arched; a faint buzzing could be heard from their direction.

“Kitty doesn’t normally act out,” Wooyoung giggled. “He must be jealous of Hongjoong’s pup.”

“Given how big he looks … I can see why,” Jongho cut in, Hongjoong glancing their direction once more. Mingi had parted his legs, his own length hard and at attention. He was big, maybe even the same size as Yunho, give or take a few centimeters, tip already glistening—and his eyes were focused completely on Hongjoong. Jongho had a tight grip on his leash and even from across the way he could tell Mingi was straining against it.

Hongjoong’s lips twitched at the sight and he leaned all the way back into the comfortable leather, wishing he’d removed his shirt prior to entering that night; it would’ve given Mingi something else to salivate over. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Seonghwa, catching the mischievous glint in his pretty eyes.

“Since you haven’t been here in awhile, would you like to go first?” A hand rose, palm up. “I know you enjoy going last for full effect, but I think it’s safe to say everyone’s a little eager to see how your pup performs.” Challenge dripped from his tone, soft yet bold at the same time.

His fingers loosened against Yunho’s leash, grip so lax even the tiniest pull could break his hold. Alright then, Hongjoong would bite. He pushed himself forward and rose from the couch, allowing the leash to slip from his hand and fall against Yunho’s side. “Stay,” he commanded, approaching the table without a second glance; he knew his puppy would obey. Glancing at the supplies provided for the evening, Hongjoong decided to go easy on him given it was his first night there. Next time, assuming they came back, he would not be. Hongjoong plucked a single bottle of lube from the center and turned back to face Yunho.

A line of drool was running down his chin from beneath the bone, his cock at full attention following Hongjoong’s administrations from moments ago. His eyes were focused completely on Hongjoong, wide and attentive, and his heart skipped a beat at the amount of trust Yunho was throwing into him; he knew nothing bad would happen to him under Hongjoong’s care. He bent down before his pup and reached out to touch the bone softly with his fingertips. “Need a break?” He whispered.

Yunho hesitated for only a moment before he remembered his training, raising a paw to gently prod at Hongjoong’s left knee—a no.

Hongjoong nodded and set the bottle onto the couch to his side. He sat back on his heels before rolling fluidly to his feet, Yunho’s eyes following him hungrily. The man wasted no time in wiggling out of his loose-fitting pants, pooling the fabric around his ankles and toeing it out of the way. This left him in nothing but a barely oversized white shirt and lacy black panties, the latter of which were pulled off in a slow tease, his back to the rest of the room. This left his ass on display for everyone else, the excited yip from Jongho’s direction inflating his ego. 

“Lean back against the couch, pup.” Yunho obeyed, Hongjoong reaching around him to locate the lube. He flipped the cap open, the sweet smell of strawberries flooding his nose, and squeezed a generous amount into his palm; it was dropped back onto the leather for later use. Hongjoong leaned over Yunho then, bracing his clean palm against the cushions and leaving his back arched and ass presented to the rest of the room.

It grew so quiet one could’ve heard a pin drop.

Then Hongjoong moved his hand behind himself, out of Yunho’s view but into everyone else’s, and sought out his own hole. The lube was cool and viscous against him, making a shiver run through his body. He rubbed in slow circles over his hole, smearing it between his cheeks and feeling a bit of it drip down his crack and presumably fall to the floor. Hongjoong met his puppy’s eyes with a heavy-lidded smile before carefully working the first finger into himself. Truthfully, the prep was unnecessary, the duo having already fucked twice that day, but it was more to show off his own assets than to open himself up. That made the next two fingers ridiculously easy, Hongjoong priding himself in being able to take Yunho’s massive cock with ease these days. (It hadn’t always been that way.)

By the time he was finished, Yunho was trying his best to contain his excited wiggles. Hongjoong, realizing his jaw was hanging open, clacked his jaw shut and carefully pulled his fingers free. A collective gasp passed through the room and while Hongjoong would normally delight in that, his focus was completely on Yunho. Given his personality as an owner, it was a little unusual, but Yunho wasn’t just any old pet.

Hongjoong broke eye contact so he could rearrange the various pillows on the couch, shifting them all to the left side. He grabbed the bottle of lube and then leaned down to snatch up Yunho’s leash, tugging on it as he clambered onto the couch. Every set of eyes were on him as he maneuvered against the pillows, propping himself against them and spreading his legs. Hongjoong gave a hard tug at Yunho’s collar. 

“Up, puppy.”

Yunho scrambled to heed the command and wiggled his large body between Hongjoong’s legs. The lube was opened for the second time that evening as Hongjoong once again coated his fingers. Only this time he reached out to spread it along Yunho’s length, giving a few quick pumps of his wrist. 

His smile grew devilish.

“You wanna mount me, puppy? I bet you wanna knot me, hm? Fill me with puppies?” Hongjoong teased, fingers trailing up from Yunho’s cock to tweak one of his nipples. Yunho whimpered in response, hips rolling. He pulled hard on Yunho’s leash, forcing him to drop his paws onto Hongjoong’s stomach to steady himself. “Better do your best not to drop your toy, puppy.” Hongjoong leaned up just enough to kiss the bottom of Yunho’s chin, barely avoiding the bone he was holding. “Breed me. I give you permission.” 

Then he dropped back against the pillows, Yunho’s paws moving to settle on either side of his hips. Yunho wiggled closer until he could line himself up with Hongjoong’s entrance, the latter reaching down with his free hand to direct him given the difficulty on his own. His puppy’s tip knocked against his hole, Hongjoong holding his breath as their eyes met. Seconds passed before Yunho began to push, the head of his cock popping into place with virtually no resistance. The sudden stretch forced a groan from deep within Hongjoong’s chest. Sparks of pleasure shot up his spine, intensifying as Yunho sank ever further into his body. Their position shifted a bit, Hongjoong raising his legs to wrap them around Yunho’s hips. Yunho thrust the rest of the way in, a muffled moan caught by the bone in his mouth.

Hongjoong allowed a few moments of panting breaths and adjusting before he reinforced his grip on Yunho’s leash. “ _ Move, _ ” he demanded with a sharp tug.

Yunho, excited to please his owner, sprang into action. He pulled out halfway and snapped his hips back into place, Hongjoong sighing dreamily. The next few thrusts followed in power, Yunho slowly building up both pace and intensity. Even in petspace he was worried over his owner’s comfort. This lasted close to three minutes before Hongjoong demanded more, spurring him on with a miniscule pull of his leash. Message heard loud and clear. Yunho slid home with a powerful roll of his hips, setting a fast and brutal pace that even Hongjoong felt dizzied by. His back arched, each thrust sending Yunho deeper and deeper somehow, a soft gasp following each one. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he moaned softly, grip loosening on Yunho’s leash as he grew closer and closer to orgasm. Pleasure so hot it burned assaulted his body, his need for control and need to give it up battling as Yunho kept a steady pace. All he could hear were his own moans and gasps and the sound of skin slapping against skin, followed swiftly by a low possessive growl from his puppy’s throat.

He could almost hear the demanding  _ cum for me, _ the words that would certainly spill forth if Yunho were the one in control. Hongjoong focused on those, as well as a slew of other words that often drove him closer and closer to the edge.

And then he reached it, Hongjoong baring his teeth and tightening his grip on Yunho’s leash. He pulled his puppy down, throwing an arm precariously around his shoulder. The position burned but the pleasure coursing through him virtually blocked it out, Hongjoong not at all embarrassed that he came untouched. A victory that his pet could claim. Cum dripped onto his stomach in quick spurts, Hongjoong’s mouth falling open in a blissed out moan. He threw his head back into the pillows as Yunho continued rolling his hips, though his pace was much gentler now.

“G-good boy,” Hongjoong praised, breathy. “Good puppy.” He raised a weak arm and tangled his fingers in Yunho’s hair, imagining his tail wagging excitedly behind him. “You wanna breed me? Make me nice and full?” 

Yunho perked up at that, bark sounding clearly behind his bone. 

“You have permission to cum.”

With the command granted, Yunho’s thrusting gained unprecedented power. He never broke eye contact with Hongjoong from that point, brows furrowing and sweat dripping onto his owner’s body as he continued pounding into him. Hongjoong writhed beneath his ministrations, oversensitive body feeling a mix of pain and pleasure from being used again so soon, but he knew his puppy deserved a reward. Later, when they came back a second time, he would extend his performance. For now, it was all about making sure Yunho enjoyed himself too.

Hongjoong bit his bottom lip hard as Yunho’s thrusts began growing more and more erratic. His puppy whimpered, snapping his hips a total of three more times, before he drove himself home. The ears on his head went askew, threatening to fall off, but neither cared in that moment. Instead, Hongjoong redirected his gaze below. He groaned at the sight of his stomach bulging from how deep his puppy was within him, wishing he could feel the hot splash of cum coating his insides.

“Good boy,” he cooed, “Good boy.” Hongjoong raised his hand, tugging gently at the bone Yunho was holding; his puppy let go without resistance. He set it on the back of the couch and then leaned up, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. “You did good,” he whispered, before pulling away so his back wouldn’t protest too much. “Pull out, puppy.”

Yunho barked softly but listened, Hongjoong watched in poorly disguised sadness as his puppy slipped out of him. His head lolled to the side, catching sight of Seonghwa watching him with rapt interest; Yeosang was lying on his stomach along the couch, head bobbing on his own cock. Jongho was in a similar position, Mingi’s back to him as he happily ate his owner out. He couldn’t see Wooyoung and San but he could hear them, San’s soft mewls accentuating the wet sounds echoing through the room.

“Nice show,” Seonghwa practically purred, stroking a hand down Yeosang’s spine.

“Could say the same about you two,” Hongjoong replied. 

He didn’t stare for long though, turning his attention back to Yunho. His puppy was still focused on him, tongue poking from his lips as he panted softly. Hongjoong scooted back so he could sit upright, reaching up to fix his puppy’s ears. “How are you feeling? Need a break?” He whispered quietly, cupping his cheeks.

But Yunho just grinned, shaking his head. Hongjoong could almost hear the  _ that all you got? _ loud and clear.

Luckily for both of them, the evening had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> might make this a four part series and write all of them?? haven't decided yet!
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content!


End file.
